Obsidian Elves
The Obsidian Elves, also known as Myrkalf (Densken, “Black Elf”) or Dvergalf (Desnken, unknown) are a subrace of Elves that have lived under Denske since prehistory. They have been so far separated from their cousins that they speak a proto-Densken type of language written in complicated characters that seem to share little to no patterns with their cousins’ languages. They are rarely if never, seen outside of their subterranean cities though there are records of old Obsidian Elves being apart of high courts for famous kings. Denske Denske, above ground, is ruled by the violent and notorious Densker werewolves. It is the northernmost country and the origin of the race of werewolves. To the East is Nordyn and the West holds Heli, so it can be inferred that the ancestors of Obsidian Elves landed on Denske hailing from either Helian Iridians or Nordic Iridians. Alternatively, their cities lie under the frozen land of Denske. The entrances to the cities are bland cave mouths, marked only by two golden glyphs. Upon entrance, one takes a long flight of stairs that grows more extravagant the further down one goes. The cities are labyrinth-like, and the streets, though intricate and jaw-droppingly gorgeous, are empty for the most part. In the center of each city is a great plaza that holds a live (life presumed to be prolonged through magic) blight dragon (one of the world’s lost wonders). The Obsidian Elves are said to have a specimen of many an extinct species. It is even said one of their great lords is an Anteek (an ancestor to the current beasts, the Aptonoth) and his several Naga wives. Physiology The Obsidian Elves are a race of elves who are typically seen as pitch black-skinned, white to grey braided hair and striking form and figure. The Obsidian Elves are by far the most muscular and bulky of the Elven races. They have been recorded to constantly have an above-average temperature, feeding the mythos that they were born of molten rock core. An interesting phenomenon is the complexion of Obsidian Elven youth. They are recorded to be born a blinding white and, within hours of their birth, gradually shift to a warm, slightly glowing orange. As they grow towards adulthood (speculated to be around 120 years), they grow blacker. When adult (reaching sexual maturity), they are completely black besides their glowing eyes. Culture The Obsidian Elves are most famously noted for their extreme skill in smithing and crafting. It is believed by the Denskers that even the god of smithing and fire, Keinvr (Canver), regards their handiwork with the highest respect. Several holy relics in Densker human culture come from Blacked Elf smiths. They are also written to be extremely knowledgeable and magical peoples. By all accounts, the few Obsidian Elves that venture out of their cities are thoroughly wrapped and masked due to being turned to stone upon exposure to the sun. This is thought to be the punishment for holding such powerful skill and knowledge. Not much is known about their culture due to scholars going missing upon entering Obsidian Elven cities with the intent of recording their current culture. Although, it is known they retain a similar patriarchal society to that of other elves, with leaders and males of high positions having many wives. It is written that women hold no outwardly important social roles but they tend to form the backbone of the society. This quite contrasts with the other known underground peoples, the Sanguine, who are strictly matriarchal and rely mainly, if not only on females for societal structure and leadership. Personality Obsidian Elves are known to be exceptionally skilled at smithing and some accounts claim they have warmonger tendencies, but the later has not been seen in official records. They have been described as cold and calculating, despite their physical warmth. The few seen outside of their cities are known for speaking only when necessary and being very precise with their words. Notable Blacked Elves: * Austri, an ancient Obsidian Elf said to live in the far Northeast corner of the Karae, pinning the Sky to Karae so he could not desert her * Vestri, brother to Austri, living in the far Southwest corner of Karae, serving the same purpose as his brothers * Northri, living in the far Northwest corner * Suthri, living in the far Southeast corner * Arnrir, mage and advisor to King Eliford Riverwood (along with several past generations of Helian Kings) * Brokkvar, venerated creator of the armor of the gods in Denske mythos